Mythical Beliefs
by writestories315
Summary: Sorry, I can't think of one. Just read to find out.


Title - Mythical Beliefs Author name - Carol E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
  
Rating - G Spoilers - Tangled Webb and probably a few others  
  
Disclaimer -Don't own JAG or the inspiration for this story. Summary - Sorry, I can't think of one. Just read to find out. Authors Notes - This is my take on the 'I Believe' by Diamond Rio challenge. Big Smiles for Dae for looking this over.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Paraguay (You know where they are) 10:57 PM  
  
"Come on, Sarah, open your eyes," Harm repeated for the millionth time as he cradled Mac's head in his arms. "Please, just once."  
  
His hand traced the outline of her face. He smiled softly as he felt a slow steady breath leave her mouth. "I know you're still here, and I'm not going to let you leave. Webb would kill me. Gunny got him to safety, Sarah, I know it."  
  
Harm looked out the dark entrance of the cave, looking at the night sky, and sent out a silent prayer as he remembered the day's events. Saving Mac's life, rescuing Clay, her kissing Clay, blowing the hell out of the Stingers, and the ill-fated flight. He considered this his worst crash, not because of the condition of the plane or his own pains, but Mac's.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered the minutes after the crash. The shot of pain as he pulled himself from the plane, the gash on his leg, and the blood. His blood froze in his body when he looked at Mac. Her head was slumped down with a gash across her forehead and blood trickling down the side of her face. Harm carefully pulled her from the plane and rested on the ground with her in his arms. His hands skimmed over her body to locate any broken bones and bruises. Several bruises and cuts marred her skin. What scared him the most was the swelling in her waist and the fact she was unconscious.  
  
He chuckled as he remembered saying, "Don't kill me, Mac." He carefully undressed her and gently pulled the pregnancy suit off her. Her left hip was bruised and he would bet money it was fractured or broken. He redressed her and gently carried her to some shelter.  
  
Not to far from the crash site was a small cave. He placed her on the ground and watched as her eyes flutter open for the first time. "Hey."  
  
"Hurt," Mac moaned softly.  
  
"I know, but I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"You?" Mac asked as her eyes closed again.  
  
Harm smoothed some hair over her forehead. "Don't worry about me. You're going to be fine."  
  
Mac's eyes closed and she forced them to flutter open. She gazed as hard as she could into Harm's blue-green oases. "Love you." She said so softly that if Harm wasn't focusing on her every sound, he would have missed it.  
  
"I love you," Harm said as her eyes closed and she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
That was six hours ago. He left her alone just long enough to salvage some supplies from the plane and gather some wood to start a fire. He rested near the fire as he gently touched Mac to make sure she was there. His thoughts filled with her and what he wanted to do for her and with her once they got home. His fingers traced her lips as he remembered a song he heard before he boarded the plane at Dulles.  
  
************************************************  
  
Every now and then,  
  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
  
I feel you come back again,  
  
And it's like you haven't been,  
  
Gone a moment from my side.  
  
Like the tears were never cried;  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Come on, Sarah, let me see your eyes," Harm pleaded. "I've missed you. Everyone has been missing you. Harriet's gotten bigger and bigger." He paused as he thought about their deal. "I can't wait till that's you with our child."  
  
"But you need to open your eyes for that to happen. I swear I'm not leaving your side ever. You're going to be right next to me for the rest of your long life." A tear fell from his eye as he moved slowly to kiss her cheek.  
  
He heard a scrapping sound coming from the mouth of the cave. Harm looked towards the sounds and noticed some small movement. His eyes fixed on an animal that entered the cave. Harm quickly reached behind him and threw a rock at the animal, to scare it away. But it didn't work the animal moved slowly closer and closer.  
  
The closer it got the easier Harm was able to see it, it was a bird. "Shoo!" Harm ordered but the bird ignored him. The bird moved closer and let the light from the fire reflect off its medium size body.  
  
Its feathers were multi-colored. Harm thought it was a parrot but quickly noted it was far too big and its tail feathers were not as long as a parrot's. The bird expanded its wings and Harm gently pulled Mac closer to him. The belly and inside wings of the bird were rich in the color of gold which glowed as the fire reflected off them. It gave off a slight peaceful squawk and closed its wings. The bird settled down near the fire across from Harm and Mac.  
  
Harm glanced at the bird. "You're staying." The bird cooed in response and watched the two people.  
  
Harm turned to Mac. "We've got company, Mac. Someone or something else to watch over us." The second and third verse of the song ran through Harm's head with its haunting melody.  
  
************************************************  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure,  
  
We're closer than we ever were.  
  
I don't have to hear or see,  
  
I've got all the proof I need.  
  
There are more than angels watching over me:  
  
I believe; Oh, I believe.  
  
That when you die your life goes on:  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone.  
  
Every soul is filled with light,  
  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity:  
  
I believe; Oh, I believe.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Stay with me, Sarah. I need you here. I won't let you die. I won't let you leave." He paused and glanced at the bird, then back at Mac. "I meant what I said. I love you and I'm going to be here. Every step of the way."  
  
"I want us together. We're more than just friends and we both know it. Let's stop playing the games and get what we both want. Forever.eternity. Sarah, please, I'm begging you, don't give up." As Harm said those last few words he felt Mac exhale a deep breath but not inhale one. Panic rose in his heart as he waited for her next breath. "Mac.come on, honey, breathe."  
  
Harm quickly moved her head to the floor of the cave. His hands to her neck to feel for her pulse, but there wasn't one. Survival mode hit Harm and he started CPR. "One.. two.three.breathe. One.two.three.breathe.Come on Mac. Dammit, breathe." He continued to do this till his muscles protested. "No, dammit, Mac, you can't do this"  
  
"You can't do this," he cried, "I won't let you. You're not allowed to leave." The tears fell from his eyes as he admitted defeat. His head fell to her chest resting on her heart, hoping his thoughts and prayers could jumpstart it.  
  
************************************************  
  
Forever, you're a part of me.  
  
Forever, in the heart of me.  
  
I will hold you even longer if I can.  
  
Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
  
See that I believe in ghosts.  
  
If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
  
'Cause I believe.  
  
Oh I believe.  
  
************************************************  
  
The bird watched the event unfold. As Harm's head rested upon Mac his sobs wrecked his body. The bird noticed the human's emotions and moved towards him. As the bird got closer Harm's painful sobs surrounded them, painfully echoing off the caves hard walls.  
  
Harm lifted his head for a second as he noticed the colorful bird standing next to Mac. "You can't have her." Harm said out of fear of the bird attacking Mac's body for a meal.  
  
The bird glanced at Harm and Harm saw its eyes and a sense of hope filled him. The bird opened its wings causing a golden aura to fill the darkness of Harm. One wing slightly brushed against Mac's arm over and over again. The bird closed its wings and looked at the two humans.  
  
Harm looked at Mac's body and felt a force come into the cave. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Mac's. "I'll love you forever and all of eternity."  
  
************************************************  
  
There are more than angels watching over me:  
  
I believe; Oh, I believe.  
  
************************************************  
  
Very slowly Mac opened her eyes at his words, she felt Harm's tears run down his face and onto hers. She gingerly lifted her hand and touched his cheek.  
  
************************************************  
  
Every now and then,  
  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
  
I feel you come back again,  
  
And I believe.  
  
************************************************  
  
Harms eyes flew open as he felt the soft touch. He lifted his head and saw Mac's hand suspended in the air next to him. He looked back at her face and lost himself in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Mac whispered before Harm's lips met hers. The gentle kiss filled them with their future hopes and dreams.  
  
As the kiss broke Harm looked towards the bird only to find it gone. Instead there was a single feather resting in its place. Gold in color with red tips. Harm went to reach for it but Mac caught his hand with hers and Harm quickly forgot about the feather as he focused on the most important thing in his life.  
  
6:23 AM  
  
As the morning light filled the cave Harm watched Mac sleep, scared to close his eyes for she might disappear before him. He held her all night, trying to soothe the pain from her aches and hip. He kissed her and told her what he gave up and what he gained from her. She cried when he told her of his dreams of what would happen once they got home.  
  
Harm was gazing at her beauty as noise from outside the cave and voices floated in the air. Mac opened her eyes slowly as she heard the sounds.  
  
"Stay here," Harm told her as he stood up and carefully walked to the mouth of the cave. He heard English being spoken, "I'm going to check this out."  
  
"Be careful," Mac warned.  
  
Harm gave her a full grin. "I'm always careful." He left the cave before Mac could respond. He moved cautiously to a fallen tree to try to see the men and catch the conversation. The thick leaves made it hard to see but he was able to hear the voice, their voices sounded familiar.  
  
"Did they survive?" a voice asked.  
  
An annoyed voice answered. "They're not in the plane, Einstein, so they are alive. Where I don't know?"  
  
"The signal is stronger over here," another voice noted.  
  
Harm quickly saw the two people move towards him and the cave. He went back into the cave in slight panic, not knowing if they were safe or not. He decided to take their chances. "What is it?" Mac whispered.  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"Good guys or bad guys?"  
  
Harm smoothed her cheek. "I didn't see any name tags."  
  
Mac tried to smile but was too tried and in too much pain. "I don't care."  
  
Harm took her hand. "Me, too. We'll make it."  
  
"We better, I liked what you told me last night," Mac smiled, lightening the tension in the cave.  
  
Suddenly two shadows filled the cave along with a strong beeping sound. "Harm.Mac."  
  
Harm and Mac exchanged a look as they recognized the voice. "Keeter?" Harm said.  
  
Keeter looked towards the wall and laughed as he saw his two friends huddled together. "For once I get to save your six."  
  
"Who's with you?" Harm asked as Keeter moved towards them.  
  
"Me, sir," Gunny smiled as he moved towards the three people. He quickly looked at the two officers. "We've got a doctor by the wreckage, he's eagerly awaiting to see the two of you."  
  
"For the first time I think I'll be glad to see a doctor," Mac moaned.  
  
Keeter touched her arm. "You look like hell, Mac."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend using that line again, Keeter," Mac moaned as Gunny touched her hip.  
  
"I think it's fractured," Harm said with worry in his voice.  
  
"I'll bring the doctor to you," Gunny said before he left the cave.  
  
"How you doing, Harm?" Keeter asked as he handed a canteen to his friend.  
  
Harm took a drink and slowly gave some to Mac. "Once Mac's in a hospital I'll be better."  
  
Keeter was about to respond but the doctor and Gunny entered the cave. The doctor quickly moved to Mac, but found it very hard to work. "I can do better if you three would kindly get out of the way."  
  
Harm kissed Mac's forehead. "We'll be right over there."  
  
"Okay," Mac grimaced.  
  
When Harm got up, he picked up the feather from near the now burnt out fire. Harm, Keeter, and Gunny moved just outside the mouth of the cave. "She's going to be fine, Harm."  
  
"I know," Harm said as he placed the feather in his pocket. "How did you two find us?"  
  
"Webb had a transmitter placed into the fake belly," Keeter reported.  
  
Gunny rolled his eyes. "Of course he didn't tell me this until we got to the hospital. He also gave me the number to get a hold of Commander Keeter."  
  
"How is Webb?" Harm asked.  
  
"He'll be fine after some hospital time. Don't worry about him," Keeter said.  
  
"How about Sadiq?" Harm asked as he looked towards the plane.  
  
Gunny tired not to smile. "He was involved in that mess a mile or two away. The CIA has recovered him and he is currently under arrest but is getting treatment at the hospital."  
  
"You did some good work, buddy," Keeter said, giving Harm a mild pat on the back.  
  
"I just wish Mac didn't get hurt," Harm softly said, sobering the mood.  
  
The doctor walked out of the cave. "I gave her something for the pain. I need your help to move her out of the cave and into the car."  
  
The three men walked back into the cave and carefully carried Mac to the car that was waiting for them a short ways away. Once in the car, Harm assumed his position next to Mac and held her hand as Gunny attempted to avoid the bumps in the road.  
  
After a few days in the hospital Mac and Webb were released as long as they were under someone's care till they reached DC where they would then be taken to Bethesda for more care.  
  
On the plane ride back to the states Mac watched as Harm pulled the feather out of his pocket. He smiled as he touched it.  
  
"You never told me about the feather," Mac commented.  
  
"Let me just say something else was watching over us that night in the cave."  
  
"A bird?" Mac asked with a slight memory.  
  
"Alicanto. " Harm said before giving her a sweet kiss, "It's a long flight back home, honey. Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Okay," Mac said, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.  
  
Harm wrapped his arms around her and once again thanked whoever brought her back to him.  
  
THE END  
  
And for anyone who wants to know. The Alicanto is the bird the policeman(?) asked Harm and Gunny what they saw when they were stopped on their way to find Mac and Webb. The following is borrowed from the web site on the Alicanto and can be found at . html .  
  
The Alicanto is a nocturnal bird that seeks its food in veins of gold and silver. The variety that feeds on gold may be identified by the golden light that gleams from its wings when it runs with them open (for it cannot fly); the silver-feeding Alicanto is known, as one might expect, by a silvery light. The fact that the bird is flightless is not due to its wings, which are perfectly normal, but to the heavy metallic meals that weigh down its crop. When hungry it runs swiftly; when gorged it is hardly able to crawl.  
  
Prospectors or mining engineers believe their fortune is made if they are lucky enough to have an Alicanto for a guide, since the bird may lead them to the discovery of hidden ore. Nevertheless, the prospector should be very careful, for, if the bird suspects it is being followed, it dims its light and slips away in the dark. It may also suddenly change its path and draw its pursuers toward a chasm. 


End file.
